Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis
Light Team vs. Oración Seis is a battle fought between the alliance of guilds, Light Team and the Dark Guild, Oración Seis of the Balam Alliance. Prologue An alliance of Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild is created, forming the Light Team with the mission to stop Oración Seis from obtaining Nirvana. Each of the delegates from each guild meet up in the mansion of the Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob. After a few disagreements and the shock of seeing Cait Shelter's delegate, Wendy Marvell and her talking cat, Carla, they discuss their strategy after Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki excuses himself to go to the toilet. Hibiki Lates, using his Archive Magic, displays to the rest of the alliance the data they've gathered on each of the members of Oración Seis. Their plan is to locate the Dark Guild's base of operations and use the Magical Bomber Ship of Blue Pegasus, Christina, to destroy the base and Oración Seis along with it. Everyone files out to look for Oración Seis except for Ichiya and Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 2-15 Jura proposes that he and Ichiya move out as well. However, Ichiya stops Jura with a question: Is his strength on par with that of Makarov's? Jura finds the idea ridiculous. Even if they both have the same title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he could never compare to Makarov. Ichiya states that that's quite a relief and that if he's as powerful as Makarov, he would have been quite troubled. He releases his Pain Perfume and then punches him in the gut as Jura is rendered unable to fight. It turns out that Ichiya is not the real Ichiya as he poofs into two smaller creatures. Angel of the Oración Seis appears, stopping the complaining of the two little beings, and reveals to Jura that Ichiya is also defeated and that with the help of her two little spirits, she was able to copy Ichiya and know of their entire strategy. Angel tells him that she won't let the children of light interfere with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 Battle While on the search for Oración Seis, the rest of the Light Team sees the Magical Bomber Ship, Christina, flying above them. At first, they are amazed by it. But they are later shocked when Christina suddenly explodes and crashes. In the midst of the smoke, Oración Seis appears. Brain declares that some maggots have gathered. The rest of the guild inserts their commentaries: Angel says their way of thinking is too predictable, Cobra taunts them by asking if they're trembling because he heard it and Racer informs them that they prefer to finish their job as quickly as possible and that they're in the way. Hoteye blurts that money is everything and the other members of Oración Seis tell him to shut up. Lucy notices that one of the Oración Seis is on a floating rug, sleeping. Erza mutters that she never expected them to make the first move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 3-8 Gray and Natsu charge toward them first, but Racer is much quicker and is suddenly behind both of them in an instant and uses Motor to beat them both up. Lucy cries out their names but gets confused when another Lucy cries out with her in unison. The other Lucy uses her whip to beat up Lucy. Lyon and Sherry go after Hoteye but immediately get trapped in the ground that Hoteye liquefied. Racer also manages to defeat The Trimens: Eve, Ren and Hibiki. Erza requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sends numerous swords flying towards Cobra which he expertly dodges. From behind her, Racer shows up and she blocks his attack. Natsu gets up and grows irritated by the sleeping member of Oración Seis. He casts his Fire Dragon's Roar on the sleeping Dark Mage but it does not hit him, surprising Natsu. Racer suddenly appears behind him and tells him to quit it because it's scary to wake up Midnight and then repeatedly punches him, Natsu not even managing a single strike back. Gray attempts to attack using his Ice-Make, but Angel's spirits are faster, taking Gray's form and then attacking him with Ice Make: Lance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-14 Lyon and Sherry attempt to make a comeback with Ice Make: Eagle and Doll Play Attack: Mud Doll. However, their spells are nullified as Hoteye once again envelops them in his Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 Everyone else is repeatedly beat up until most of them are on the ground, except Erza who's still battling Cobra. Cobra manages to dodge all of Erza's blades. She requips into her Flight Armor in order to speed up to negate Racer's blows and attack Cobra. She uses her enhanced speed to battle on par with Racer. But while she's occupied with him, Cobra sneaks up behind her and kicks her in the gut. She attempts to retaliate by rapidly slashing at him but Cobra manages to evade every single one of her attacks. She starts to think that he's predicting her movements. He contradicts Erza's thoughts and tells her that he can hear her. He suddenly realizes that Erza is also a Tower of Heaven slave through her thoughts. With everyone down, the whole guild is against her. Hoteye lands a direct hit on her using his Magic and so Racer manages to kick her as she's open. While suspended in mid-air, Cobra's snake, Cuberos, bites her arm. Cobra tells Erza that his snake's poison won't kill her right away, it'll make her suffocate in pain. This defeats Erza, the last of the Light Team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-16 Aftermath Brain starts to cast Dark Rondo to eliminate the whole alliance when he sees Wendy who's been hiding behind a rock the whole time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 17-19 He recognizes her as the "Sky Maiden", tells himself that she's quite the rare find and uses his Magic to grab her. When the team attempts to rescue Wendy, Hoteye's Magic keeps them on the ground. Wendy attempts to grab onto Carla's hand but catches Happy's instead. With Wendy kidnapped, Brain declares that he has no more use for the rest of them and blasts his Magic towards the Light Team. In panic, the team attempts to take cover when they are suddenly defended by strong pillars of earth, Jura's Iron Rock Wall. This delights the rest of the team as they are all still alive. When the smoke clears, Oración Seis is revealed to have escaped. The members become upset for being utterly defeated. Lyon expresses his relief that Jura is all right, but Jura contradicts this and his wound is shown. However, it seems that the real Ichiya's Healing Perfume is holding it back and Ichiya appears in the scene as well, stating that the Oración Seis must have been afraid of him that's why they left. He heals the rest of the team using the same perfume and they observe the feeling of pain go away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 Natsu, still angered, attempts to run off to look for the Oración Seis when Carla, sprouting wings, grabs him by the scarf. She tells him she's worried about Wendy and the male cat (Happy) but the enemies are not people who can be defeated by charging recklessly. She also points the rest of the team to Erza, who's in extreme pain and is unaffected by Ichiya's perfume. She suddenly grabs Lucy's belt, causing Lucy's skirt to fall off, and ties it around her arm. Erza says that she cannot fight in that state, throws a sword to the ground and pleads for someone to cut her arm off. This shocks most members but Lyon tells her that he'll do it. The others try to argue but the other members of Lamia Scale support Lyon. Just as when the blade was about to touch Erza, Gray freezes it, leaving Erza intact but she suddenly collapses. As the tension begins to rise, Carla announces that Wendy could save Erza because she can use Healing Magic because she is the Sky Dragon Slayer. The whole team then agrees that their mission changes for now: Save Wendy!Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 11-20 References Navigation Category:Fights